


A Taste of the Human World

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Give me a taste of the human world"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of the Human World

**Author's Note:**

> Set at episode 18 after Makoto and Alain fight during the flashback
> 
> for philipsgaiamemories on tumblr

"Give me a taste of the human world" Alain demanded sternly and Makoto stared back at him confused, slowly lowering his fist.

Alain's voice showed genuine interest.

 

"I mean it. Show me. Give me a taste of that world you are so fond of" Alain closed the spaces between them, beautiful shaped lips an inch away from Makoto's.

Both glared at each other before Makoto's frown faded, his slender hand wrapping around Alain's neck, tilting his head, blush lips pressing against gasping ones.

 

When they parted, Alain was weak on his knees.

There was but one emotion very present.

_More._


End file.
